Talk:List of consumable stat-boosting items
Why a separate page? I don't really see the point of giving these items a separate page, when they can easily be listed with the rest of the consumable items. We already have an article on Power Bread with room for their locations, and we can do the same for the other five items, so there really isn't much point to this page. Basically I'm trying to suggest that we merge this article into the article on the other items. I'd try it, but I'm still fairly new and wouldn't know what to do with this page once I'm done. Plus, some people might think this page is worth keeping, so...... HungryPaperweight 02:31, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :Well, it's just that I don't know how big each of the separate articles on items like power bread will actually be; they might be big enough on their own, they might be small enough to need merging into here. We'll have to edit towards the outcome sometime in the future. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:03, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::I think now I finally get what you mean (then again, I never spent much time thinking about it until now). You can justify "making" the Dark Matter article since the RNG methods can get fairly complex, even if you do know how they work. As for the Power Bread article, all it can have that isn't in this article are the locations of the limited items. That information can easily be listed here (although the article may get fairly big as a result), so having individual articles doesn't make much sense. Later today I hope to transfer the Power Bread info here and turn the article into a redirect, but I'm a little busy with other stuff right now. The world's hungriest paperweight 16:44, 28 August 2007 (UTC) How does the game calculate the stat boost when you use these? =o Or is there a set amount that was just forgotten to be mentioned? --Caasi 23:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, for each item it's a set amount that applies to a character's base stat (as in, what the stat would be before being modified by the stat increases of a class). I haven't bothered to check what exactly are these base increases... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I tried to check, and I found that in general, apples and the like do similar amounts (about 5-10ish?), power bread does more, (usually just over 10), and lucky peppers do less, (like, 1-4). However, I found that the random amount added (or subtracted) from the base amount was significantly more important than the base amount itself, so it just wasn't worth it to figure out. Plus, you can't trial it by turning it off and on again, you always get the same number. My guess is that it works by, like, adding one to your "level" in a stat, and I'd guess that levelling up does the same thing (but levelling works for all stats other than luck), but that's just a guess. I'll edit here if I find out anything more, but I seem to have overrode my savefile, so that might not happen anytime soon XD Slax01 04:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC)